Virtual Machines (VMs) are software systems virtualized to share datacenter system and/or network resources such as computing power, routing, and data storage. A VM may run simultaneously with other VMs on a single server. VM operations may need to support migration among datacenter servers in order to effectively utilize datacenter and/or networking resources and to dynamically maintain a VM life circle. Migrations of VMs from one server to another server may require a dedicated network and centralized storage capabilities. Also, the migration may need to keep the Internet Protocol (IP)/Media Access Control (MAC) addresses of VMs unchanged after the move. This process may be referred to as a large scale layer 2 (L2) routing network. Some network technology developments may permit VM mobility across a backbone routing network. These requirements may not scale well with an increasing number of servers and/or routers in a modern datacenter (DC) and/or network. Additionally, migrating large scale VMs between geographically dispersed datacenters and access networks may further complicate the process. Therefore, there may be a need for a VM migration approach that may address scalability without further complicating the process.